Prior hereto, Whirlwind, Inc. has manufactured and sold woodworking saws known as Whirlwind Saws. The saws have a guard/clamp located above a motor driven circular blade, which in turn is mounted beneath a bench top. The guard/clamp is an elongated inverted trough structure with a long vertical stem. It is mounted in registration with and in superimposed position over the saw blade and the slot in the bench top through which the saw blade is to be elevated. The guard/clamp is mounted above the bench top and is provided with the means to move downward toward the bench top to press downward and hold a work piece which is to be cut.